


Not In That Way

by Samioli



Series: Not In That Way (For Now) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But for now while Spidey is a minor it will be unrequited, But it will all get resolved later, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Singer!Peter, Teenage Drama, Tony acts slightly like a jerk, Unrequited Love, Will eventually become requited, do not fret, in part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli
Summary: Peter has a secret.He likes to sing.AKA, the fic where Peter sings to cope with his hopeless crush on Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No De Esa Manera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914812) by [amdc1597](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdc1597/pseuds/amdc1597)



> Okay, hello! This is only like my, uh, second fic ever, so please go easy on me. But please tell me if you see any mistakes!
> 
> For those who want to know, Peter is about 15 or 16 in this fic, and absolutely nothing happens between him and Tony in this fic.
> 
> Peter however, is in love with him.
> 
> This fic is based on the song called "Not in that way" By Sam Smith.
> 
> There will be a second chapter, and there will be a second part, since this will be a series.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Peter has a secret.

Okay, he has like, a lot, but that's not the point. The point was, when he wasn't at school or when he wasn't kicking ass with the Avengers, (which was a thing now! A really Cool thing!)he liked to do something for himself.

He liked to sing.

Okay, so it may not be so bad after all, but if anyone in the Avengers found out about it, he would never hear the end of it. And if Tony, Mr. Stark himself, ever found out, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out _why_ Peter started singing.

Everything would be over.

So, to satisfy himself, he would sneak out once in a while to go to a little cozy coffee shop by him (not too close but not too far) to perform there. The only one who knew about this was Ned. He was the one Peter could trust about everything, even this.

He walked in to the shop, nodding his head to the owner and to the baristas working.

"Peter!" He heard behind him, turning around to see Ned. He smiled, looking at his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Ned shrugged. "I actually wanted to see it for myself for once," He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah well, today's performance might be, uh, kinda sad? So I don't think you-"

"Dude, why would it be sad, don't you only sing about things you fe-" A look of pity spread across Ned's face. "Oh."

Peter nervously bit his lip.

Ned, looking around as if to make sure a certain someone wasn't there, asked, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

Peter furiously shook his head. "If I ever told him how I felt..." He trailed off. "I think everything would be over Ned. I don't think he'd even talk to me,"

Ned made a face at him. "Dude, not to like, interrupt your angst fest here but," he whispered, getting closer to Peter, "It's _Tony Fucking Stark._ Everyone has a crush on him. I don't think its that big a deal."

Before he could reply, there was a shout of "Parker!" behing him. Sighing, he looked back at Ned. "That's my cue. I'll talk to you later."

Ned was about to say something, but Peter rushed to the back of the coffee shop, going to the mini stage. Peter picked up his guitar, and sat on the stool in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat. "H-Hi everyone, my name's Peter. I'm gonna be singing a song called "Not in That Way". I hope you enjoy."

He started plucking on the strings, playing a sad, meloncholy tune, and started to sing.

_And I hate to say I love you_

_When it's so hard for me,_

More people started coming in, drawn to his soft, gentle voice.

The only reason he had started this kinda thing was so he'd be able to express his feelings in some kinda way.

He had to.

_And I hate to say I want you_

_When you make it so clear_

_You don't want me_

After working for Tony for almost a year, Peter started feeling strange around him. He was even more nervous and embarrassing than he had been when he started. Then he started noticing that all he wanted to do was to spend time with him, whether it was fighting, watching a movie, or even going for a walk.

It didn't take him long to notice what was going on.

He liked Tony Stark.

_I'd never ask you, cuz deep down I'm certain I'd know what you'd say_

And honestly, it wouldn't have been a problem if he, y'know, wasn't his _boss_.

So Peter tried to ignore it, his heart swelling everytime Tony made a joke, everytime he laughed, everytime he patted Peter on the shoulder and said, "Good job kid."

_You'd say,_

_"I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, But not in that way"_

He tried so fucking hard. But he couldn't. He couldn't help how he felt.

Distantly aware of his surroundings, he noticed that this is the most amount of people he had ever sang in front of.

The worst, Peter thought, was that Tony genuinely cared about him. And while he'd be forever grateful for that, it doesn't help the sting that comes when he knows that this would be all that he could get.

He would forever be just a kid to him.

  _And I hate to say I need you_

_I'm so reliant, I'm so dependent,_

_I'm such a fool_

 Peter hated this, the feeling of hopelessness that came with love, a love he couldn't get.

His fingers kept strumming the guitar.

_When you're not there I find myself singing the blues,_

_Compare, come face the truth,_

He took a deep breath, focused on his audience.

_You will never_

_Know that feeling_

_You will never_

_See through these eyes_

Everytime he practiced singing this, he always pictured Tony, as if he was right in front of him. Even now, closing his eyes, Peter imagined he was there.

_I'd never ask you, cuz deep down I'm certain I'd know what you'd say,_

Sometimes he imagined Tony in disgust, sometimes he'd be angry.

The worst is when he imagined Tony pitying him.

_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you..."_

He hated how it was the most likely outcome.

_"But not in that way"_

His voice became softer as he sang the last couple of lines.

_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you... But not in that way."_

As he finished, all the people that came into the coffee shop started clapping loudly, a couple of people whooping. Peter gave a smile and leaned into the microphone. "Thank you everyone."

He got off the stage, taking his guitar and getting ready to leave until he heard a familiar voice.

"Peter?"

Peter looked up.

" _Tony?"_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think this is the most amount of kudos i've gotten in less than 24 hours. Thank you so much everyone!

"Kid, since when in the hell do you know how to sing? Especially like _that?_ "

"I, um," Peter looked around frantically for Ned because _this cannot be happening_.

"No need to be shy Petey, that wasn't even half bad." Tony mumbled to himself, "Wasn't bad at all, actually."

Peter looked at Tony, blushing. "You, uh, you liked it?"

Tony scoffed, "With a voice like that, how could I not?" He started walking out the door before he stopped in his tracks. He looked at Peter expectantly. "Well? You coming or not, kid?"

Being the pathetic teen that he was and not being able to deny time with his crush, Peter followed him.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Is there a reason why you never told us?"

Peter swallowed and shrugged. "I guess I thought it was kinda stupid and embarrassing," he admitted. "But after a while I needed uh, a way for my feelings to get out,"

He expected Tony laugh at him or make at least some joke. What he didn't expect was for Tony to say, "Yeah kid, teenage years can be enough without being a superhero. I can't imagine how you do it. I'm glad you can have an outlet for this kind of stuff,"

It was silent for a couple moments until finally, Tony returned to his regular self.

"So who's the girl you're pining after?"

Peter sputtered. " I uh, what do you mean?"

Tony rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Not In That Way? _Really?_ You must have it bad, kid. Now tell me, who is she?"

Defeated, Peter sighed. "S'not a girl," He mumbled, not even sure if Tony could hear him.

"Ah. That, that explains some things actually. Well, welcome to the bi club, kid!" He patted Peter on the back, grinning at him.

"You mean, you uh, you like guys too?" Peter asked, trying not to feel the slightest bit of hope.

Tony blinked. "Well duh, why would I just want _one_ gender when I could have them all?"

Peter smiled. "I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, before this turns into a Moment™-"

"Did you just say ™ outloud?"

"-Who is he? And why do you feel like he doesn't like you back?"

Peter licked his lips, trying to think about how to phrase it. "He's...unavailable."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Not into guys?"

With a huff of annoyance, Peter stopped walking. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Kid. The way you were singing that song? Heartbreaking. I thought you'd want to talk."

Starting to walk again, Peter said quietly, "More like it's illegal."

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion for a second before a moment of realization. "Oh. So he's older. Well kid, that's a tough spot to be in. I guess all you can do is wait."

Making a noise of frustration, Peter turned to Tony. "That won't change anything!" They both stop at a bench to sit down. "He'll always think of me as just a kid."

"Well, you are a kid."

Peter glared at him.

"By law you are! Look, maybe when you turn 18 he'll finally see you as a grown adult."

Peter sighed again. After a moment, he said brokenly, "It hurts Mr. Stark. It hurts a lot."

Tony smiled sadly at the boy.

"I know Peter. I know."

* * *

 

"So he was there?!" Peter heard over the phone, on speaker.

He gave a huff, answering "Yup. Now he knows that I'm like, hoplessly in love with someone. You should have seen his face," The looks of pity he got from Tony could only get worse, especially after he finds out.

"But he doesn't know it's him right? I mean, you could always just lie."

Peter scoffed, "Yeah, cause my lying _definitely_ works,"

"I don't know man, I think you should just tell him," He heard Ned crinkling a wrapper. "Might make you feel better to be rejected right away. Aren't you having dinner with him tonight? Maybe do it then."

"And what am I supposed to say? 'By the way Mr. Stark, I'm hopelessly in love with you, can you pass the bread please?' This isn't gonna work, man."

"The worst thing he can do is say no and break your heart," Ned happily pointed out.

"No, the worst he could do is kick me out of the Avengers."

"Who's kicking you out? Other than me?" Tony suddenly appeared behind him and Peter turned pale.

"Oh _SHIT_ -" There was a click on the phone.

Turning around slowly, Peter faced the older man. Oh god, Peter thought. He knows. _He knows_. Suddenly it felt like his chest was heavy, and he noticed it was getting harder to breathe.

"Peter?" It was heard like a faint, concerned echo but all he could hear is that he knows.

 _He's going to kick you out,_ a voice in his mind supplied, _all because you couldn't keep your stupid mouth shut_.

It took him a moment to realize that he was hyperventilating, but once he noticed, he couldn't stop.

Faintly, he heard a soft, gentle voice. "Peter, c'mon, breathe, breathe for me, it's going to be okay," A hand touched his and the voiced continued to say these words, like a mantra.

After what seemed like an eternity, Peter was finally able breathe, if not heavy and slow. Whoever is holding his hand starts to rub circles on it with their thumb.

More aware of his surroundings, Peter looked up to find a very concerned Tony Stark. "Tony?"

"Yeah kid, it's me, it's gonna be okay. I shouldn't have made that joke. I'm sorry." He said, sounding guilty.

Peter was confused. "What joke?"

Now Tony looked confused. "You mean you weren't panicking about that? Jesus, kid, what the hell were you panicking about?"

"I thought," Peter started, "I thought you heard what I said,"

"I only heard the part about someone kicking you out of the Avengers. Not that anyone would do that, you're way too valuable." Tony casually said, like it didn't mean the world to Peter that he said that. "Now, what the hell were you even talking about? What's got you so worked up? You know you can tell me anything, right? No judgement here. You could literally tell me that rubber ducks turn you on and I'd wouldn't care." A pause. "Okay maybe a little, because that's kinda weird, but believe me, I'd still care about-"

"I'm in love with you."

Silence.

Peter looked up, tears in his eyes, trying to see Tony's reaction.

Tony was blinking multiple times, almost in morse code, trying to figure out what he heard.

"What did you just say?"

Peter shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "I know you don't feel the same. I know you don't. So please, spare me this? Spare this, this whole thing?"

"Kid-"

"I'm never going to be more than that, am I? Just a kid."

"Because you are! You are just a kid! You're a scared, horny, and confused kid who doesn't know what love is! You just want to latch onto anything that gives you the slightest attention!"

Peter was wrong.

This was worse than pity.

He sniffed wiping the tears from his eyes. Immediately Tony looked guilty, almost as if he regretted what he had just said. Peter knew better.

He put on the mask and took off his clothes to reveal the suit.

"Peter-"

"Goodbye, Mr. Stark." He said emotionlessly, swinging out the window.

He ignored the voice yelling his name.

* * *

 

After hours of swinging, Peter decided to lay down on one of the many rooftops in the city. He took out his phone, putting his headphones on and hitting shuffle.

 _You'd say_  
_I'm sorry, believe me, I love you_

_But not in that way_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops
> 
> Do not fret friends! There will be a part two to this series!
> 
> Also I changed "Goodbye, Tony" to "Goodbye Mr. Stark" so it would feel more distant.
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, it fuels me!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr!
> 
> Samioli.tumblr.com


End file.
